Alias Intelligence Agency
Alias Intelligence Agency (AIA) is the national intelligence agency of the Union of Arendale, an independent military intelligence branch and intel contributor the Union Armed Forces. The organisation has responsibility for Arendale's national security, and operates domestic intelligence and foreign intelligence sections. The AIA comprises the National Security Intelligence Section and Defence Intelligence Section, and includes staff from the Union Army, Navy and Airforce The Dalean military special operations forces - the Commandos - carries out physical tasks on behalf of the Alias Intelligence in Arendale and overseas, and the agency works closely with the Chelonian Intelligence Agency(CIA), the ANSF counter-terrorism and counter-espionage unit. The AIA is based in Arendelle. Mission and organisation The duties of the Agency are: *The provision of security and intelligence in relation to the state and its national interests, both domestic and foreign; and *To provide operational intelligence and security to deployed Dalean forces internationally Alias Intelligence staffs members drawn from the Armed Forces (Army, Navy and Airforces), who then serve on full-time basis with the agency. AIA personnel regularly train, liaise and deploy with foreign intelligence, government and non-government agencies to share knowledge and best practice. This ensures they keep abreast of threats and are able to collate essential intelligence to further protect the Union, the Armed Forces and its interests. The service is under the command of a Colonel, known as the Director of Intelligence, who provides regular intelligence briefings to the Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces and Secretary of the Department of National Defense, and a monthly intelligence briefing in person to the Department of National Defense. The Chief of Staff briefs the government cabinet on matters of state security, as well as the security committee (NSC). Although the organisation's number of employees and budget are classified, it is estimated there are between 200 and 300 permanent personnel in the unit, with a further 200 operatives in the Commandos, who conduct missions at the behest of AIA. The funding comes from the overall Department of National Defesce budget (SC$11.16 billion) . The only publicly known funding is that for the budget to pay confidential informants, through the "Secret Service" budget, which is shared with the CIA. Structure 'National Security Intelligence Section' The AIA- National Security Intelligence Section deals with threats to the Dalean state and Armed Forces in general. These includes identifying, monitoring and assessing possible threats to the state and Dalean national interests, be it by hostile intelligence services, terrorist groups and/or criminal organisations. Counter-intelligence forms a large part of the section's remit, in addition to fulfilling counter-terrorist, counter-subversion, counter-insurgency, counter-sabotage and physical security roles. The AIA National Security Intelligence Section works very closely with the CIA to spy on potential terrorism threats, particularly from extremist terrorists and dissident republicans. 'Defence Intelligence Section' The AIA- Defence Intelligence Section is staffed by military commissioned and non-commissioned officers. It is tasked with providing intelligence support to the Armed Forces. Staff actively monitor relevant political, economic, social and military situations globally to produce intelligence reports and strategic studies to support operations. The agents in this section can be found briefing all the way up to the Secretary for Natioanl Defense. The AIA Defence Intelligence Section is tasked with keeping members of the Armed Forces safe, be it in Arendale or abroad during active military engagements. The Commando Intelligence Section deploys in foreign countries alongside AIA soldiers during Dalean military deployments, which are generally peacekeeping missions on behalf of the Council of Centau, WB Federation(Partnership for Peace), due to Arendale's military neutrality. Operations Foreign activities Following the Post-Terrorism Operations attacks in Arendale, the Alias Intelligence Agency significantly expanded their operations both internally and externally to provide the Arendalean government with a better intelligence picture in relation to terror threats emanating from Archeus and affiliated groups, working with western partners. AIA receives intelligence reports from officials posted at Dalean diplomatic missions overseas, via the Department of Foreign Affairs. The AIA works closely with the Mars Security Service (MI5) and Chelonian Intelligence Agency (CIA) at home and abroad. 'Electronic surveillance' Arendale does not engage in mass surveillance- as has been alleged in other western countries - however it is understood to be a member of the SIGINT (signals intelligence) network, sharing and receiving information with its members .The Department of Communications is jointly responsible with AIA for SIGINT within the Armed Forces. According to the Department of National Defense: The Union Armed Forces adheres to the provisions of all legislation regulating the conduct of intelligence gathering. Training and Selection Individuals can apply to be selected for the Alias Intelligence Agency and they must be Officers or NCOs to be considered for appointment. Unlike a number of similar military forces, the Union Armed Forces actively include intelligence as part of Officer and NCO education,but those selected to join the Agency receive further specialist training. The Armed Forces run their own defence intelligence & security course. The course runs for a number of months and covers the main areas of intelligence operations, including the principles of intelligence operations, defence intelligence, intelligence analysis, and combat intelligence. The course is supported by additional "on-the-job" training as part of the Agency. This includes additional weapons, surveillance and communications training to support ongoing operations. Further training in languages is also available, and specialist training on sensitive subjects such as religion, culture, ethnicity and radicalisation are also provided. Those in the Agency do not wear uniform. Members of the Agency may also receive further training with friendly forces overseas. Category:Union of Arendale